


InkDemonth 2020, Day 25: Sunshine

by CanisLore



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, New_Soul_AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanisLore/pseuds/CanisLore
Summary: When I read Elwensa's info sheet about her Lost Henry and his grandfatherly nickname for Audrey, I decided it was a valid excuse to write a little thing for InkDemonth.Audrey and BatIM belongs to theMeatlyNew Soul AU belongs to Elwensa
Kudos: 5





	InkDemonth 2020, Day 25: Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> When I read Elwensa's info sheet about her Lost Henry and his grandfatherly nickname for Audrey, I decided it was a valid excuse to write a little thing for InkDemonth. 
> 
> Audrey and BatIM belongs to theMeatly  
> New Soul AU belongs to Elwensa

“Are you sure you want to come with me? It’s dangerous for you.” 

“Also you.” 

The woman sighed. This half-turned Lost One had a point. His wide eyes stared intently at the gold veins in her left hand, the same that had brought him to lucidity. The same that had allowed him to tell his name. 

He said he was called Henry. Audrey introduced herself, then tried to convince Henry to tell his story. He mentioned something about loops and breaking the script. When Audry had mentioned the demon, he just shivered and lifted his fists to the sides of his head, sticking his pinkies up like horns. He didn’t say anything else about himself after that. 

But now he seemed insistent on following her. Audrey couldn’t blame the poor man, being down here in the dark for so long and only just now finding a light. He seemed so sad and desperate, and he kept fiddling with the gold band on his left hand. 

The thought of a married man stuck down here for eternity made Audrey's ink churn. 

The studio truly was dangerous. Terrifying and dangerous. Audrey had only been in the studio for a short time, and already been attacked by Lost Ones, horrific Frankenstein’s monsters of living cartoons, and had a close call with the Ink Demon, whose name she had heard whispered in pipes and deep puddles. Could she risk his life like that?

Henry was also still staring at her, waiting for a response. Audrey looked at his lanky, half-inked form that shivered slightly with an unseen chill. Well, she couldn’t with sound conscience just leave him here; he could be in even more danger now that he remembered who he was. And that wide-eyed, lost puppy look was hard to turn down. 

She tapped her foot. “You promise to stay out of trouble?” 

Henry eagerly nodded, the action flicking ink drops from his head. 

Audrey smiled and held out her gold-laced left hand, “Then I guess we’re going together, old man.” 

Henry’s eyes narrowed, as if he didn’t like some part of that phrase. Regardless of the offense, he carefully reached out and wrapped his normal hand around her inked one. His cheeks rose with a hidden smile, “Thank you,” his eyes blinked softly, “ _Sunshine_.” 


End file.
